


Love is stronger then hate

by Frozen_Saphire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is NOT DEAD, Laura is alive, stiles is a werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Saphire/pseuds/Frozen_Saphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is gonna be a one shot but i am gonna make more stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is stronger then hate

Derek's pack was in the woods looking for the Jennifer.When they got deeper into the woods they saw a big tree.

Come on we now that you are here Jennifer Stiles said.Suddently Jennifer jumped down from the tree.

Every one took a step back and Jennifer laughed with a goofy smirk plastered on her face.Are your pack a little bit scared of me Jennifer said in a mocking tone.

If we was we wouldn't have done this Derek said before he throwed a bottle of misteltoe in her face.

Jennifer turned into the Darach and started yelling and screaming.

Suddently the alpha pack came out of the woods.

You are still as ugly as you was the night you almost died Kali said with a little smirk.

You are gonna pay for what you did.

The fight started and it wasn't as easy as they thougt it would be.Jennifer killed Kali and Deucalion killed Jennifer And Stiles and Cora killed Deucalion while Derek and Isaac fighted Ethan and Aiden.(Ethan and Aiden was combined).Ethan and Aiden got sepparated and said they were sorry and didn't know what they were doing.

Ethan and Aiden asked ti join Derek's pack and said they were nor going to do the same mistakes that they did before.

Derek said that they was a part of the pack but he didn't trust them yet.

Why dont we go back to my place and order pizza Stiles said.

Ok Derek and Cora said in usion.

After They was done with the pizza everyone settled down and watched a movie about werewolves.

After every one had gone home Stiles and Cora walked up to his room and Started kissing.Stiles throwed her down at the bed and started exploring her mouth with his toung and she allowed it.She started exploring his mouth too.

I love you She said.

I love you too.

Cora fell asleep on Stiles chest and he fell asleep a few minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it please write what you think about it and i am open for ideas. :)Sorry if it is short the next obe will be longer.


End file.
